


A Road Shrouded in Mist

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: 30 Days of Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, The Fade, The Veil, Uthenera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: A brief exploration of Solas's wakening from Uthenera, a year before the events ofDragon Age: Inquisition.Writing Masterpost, organized by main character.





	A Road Shrouded in Mist

Bone white branches curved inward before him, pale remnants of Elvhenan standing quietly in the perpetual gloom. Dark stone paved the paths beneath his paws, and the Crossroads stretched into the mists. Every golden archway stood silent, no shimmer of activity to guide his way.

“How have they stood so long in darkness?” The wolf growled, voice smooth and dripping with the raw power of its form.

Four paths to his left, and each felt the same. Black fur rippled as he turned his massive head, three sets of fiery eyes blinking in sequence. The four paths to his right were equally devoid of magic, save that which held the Eluvians intact. Nothing caught his heightened senses, though his power was much diminished from before he slept in Uthenera.

“I lack the power to wake all of the old gateways,” he mused sourly. “Yet I must choose a road nonetheless.”

A flash of memory - a dream? - swept over him, old calls from sad reflections of the Elvhen. Mangled prayers that his newly woken mind translated, cries of fear and scathing anger.

_Let our children safely pass beneath your gaze, and return to us without your touch._

Fen’Harel had walked, stalked this broken land, gnashed his teeth and brought death and ruin for centuries beyond counting.

_May the Dread Wolf take you and your blighted shem’len friends!_

Solas had lay in darkened sleep, striding the depths of the Dreaming world, learning the edges of what he had wrought at Tarasyl'an te'las.

_Fen’Harel damn your bow, and break your stride as you hunt._

He bowed his head as the thought faded, the vitriol twisting in his mind. “What have I become?” Solas filed away the new memory with those played out by spirits in the Fade, for now he walked in both worlds. “The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies. Why now do these fearful ‘Dalish’ scatter like wraiths in the wind?”

The mist swirled before him as he rose, midnight fur rippling, shining in a dark reflection of his thoughts. He squared his great lupine shoulders, turning attentive ears and ruby gaze on each path once more as he paced around the dormant, sculpted tree. Nostrils flared on the third pass, shrouded in mist that swirled around his massive paws. Nothing spoke to him as he expected.

“Once again I stand alone, as countless spirits stand enslaved.” Anger and sadness flared in his ancient heart. “Is anything left in the Waking world but senseless chaos?”

He would face what he had wrought, the bloody price for freedom’s clarity. Ivory fangs lengthened in the mists as Solas hardened his heart with a low growl, and he chose a silent, broken road at random.


End file.
